I'll Give You Bonus Points If He's Scottish
by Lily Hanson
Summary: TWOSHOT: Takes place after Hayden's Rescue part II of RPM: The Last Stand. Hayden and Flynn's relationship isn't really as simple as everyone thought. Especially when Sammy gets in the way.
1. It's A Brooks Thing

_I do not own._

_Author's Note: Just a little Two-shot about Hayden and Flynn relationship. Takes place right after Hayden's Rescue Part II in RPM: The Last Stand._

* * *

"Try it now," Flynn called to Samantha as the Angel sat in her car. It was Kaylee's old one that would be passed down, if Flynn could ever get the engine running.

Samantha turned the keys and waited to hear the engine roar, but it just choked.

"No... again," she sighed, "Flynn, we're been at it for hours. I thought you said you were good at this."

"I am," Flynn told her, taking advantage of the hood being raised to look over at the girls' bedroom, where Hayden was sitting alone. He knew she wasn't asleep. She never fell asleep before midnight at least.

"Obviously not," Samantha laughed, stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut. She tossed the keys to Flynn, but he didn't even seem to notice, letting them fall on the ground. Sam frowned, bending over to pick up the keys. When she looked up at Flynn, she saw he was staring into the distance. She followed his gaze and her eyes landed on her bedroom door. "Oh... I get it."

"What?" Flynn asked, finally snapping back to reality. He pulled his head up, accidentally slamming the back on the hood of the car. He cursed under his breath, pulling away and looking up at Sam. She was trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're distracted," she smirked. "Is she five foot something, blonde and cute? Oh, and not me," Sam laughed, realising she had a lot in common with her sister.

"No... the door's paint is chipped," Flynn lied, trying to hid the truth from Sammy. He knew Mike wasn't going to be totally supportive if he admitted he had a huge crush on Hayden, and he also knew that older sisters were to fear when it came to dating the little sister.

"You can see that from here?" Sammy frowned playfully, looking at the door. "I didn't notice last night... then again, it was dark... but we're like... twenty feet away! You must have eagle eyes to see that. Actually how do you test how well an eagle sees, maybe science is flawed. I mean, it did just destroy the world. I know Dr. K is to blame but if it weren't for..."

"Do you ever shut up?" Flynn asked.

"Not until you admit you like my sister," Sam smirked. "Now, where was I... ah, yes; if it weren't for science and its progress..."

"Shut up, please," Flynn begged, "I'll tell you what's distracting me."

"You don't need to tell me," Sam laughed, "I already know. You just have to admit it's the truth."

"Alright... fine... I like her, okay?" Flynn frowned, going back to working on the car, but Sam grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back upright.

"Tell her," she smirked. This surprised Flynn. She was giving him the go ahead to make the moves on the sister she had only just been reunited with. She was definitely Kaylee's daughter: confusing as hell. "It can't hurt to try..."

"But..."

"Yours, in her room," Sammy laughed. She pushed Flynn towards the stairs leading to the room where Hayden was alone. "But... keep the pants on... I may be an easy-going possible-could-be-maybe-but-not-really-only-if-it-works sister in-law, but it's still my sister."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Flynn nodded. Samantha smiled at him, watching as he knocked on Hayden's door.

"Come in," the pink Ranger called. Flynn pushed the door open and smiled for the pink Ranger. She was lying on her bed, watching cartoons. "Oh, hey," she called when she spotted Flynn.

"Hey," Flynn nodded.

"Is it dinner time already?" Hayden asked. She reached over to Summer's end table and grabbed the watch. She glanced at the time, then frowned at Flynn.

"It's three o'clock."

"I know," Flynn shrugged. "I just... needed to talk."

"About what?" Hayden asked, turning off the TV and sitting with her legs crossed on the bed.

Flynn didn't know how to approach the subject without scaring Hayden. He decided on subtle, even if that wasn't his area of expertise.

"I was just wondering... Dr. K never calls us by our names... why do you think that is?"

"Well," Hayden started, looking up in thought, "my mom said it might be a way to protect herself against emotional distress. Maybe something happened in the past that caused her pain and she's afraid to relive it. I think my mom once mentioned Dr. K having two friends, but they were killed in the evacuations... I think she's afraid of losing people who are close to her."

Flynn just had to choose to fall in love with one of the Brooks. Why were they all so... not simple?

"Maybe she's on to something?" Flynn suggested, stepping back to lean against the wall. He didn't need rest, but he did need to find a way to hide his blush.

"Like what?" Hayden asked.

"Well, this job is dangerous... what if we lose a team-mate?"

"I don't plan on losing any of you," Hayden smirked.

"Neither do I, but I don't think you planned on living in a dome, either."

"I didn't... but... I guess... loving someone is complicated," Hayden frowned. Flynn looked up when she said the "L" word. "I mean, I've never called Mike or Summer by their Ranger names... but that's probably because they weren't Rangers a year ago."

_So that's who she was talking about_. Flynn sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It would be weird to call your family by their Ranger names," he admitted.

Hayden nodded, "As for Scott, Dillon and Ziggy, their like my brothers... family. It would be weird if I called them Red, Black and Green."

"What about me?" Flynn asked. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her how he felt. Maybe she would say it. She did leave his name out. Didn't that mean something?

Of course, it could mean she didn't like him as much as the others. Flynn knew that was a possibility. After all, he had an accent. It may have been pretty, but he was very much aware of how hard he could be to understand. Many times he had been asked to repeat himself, even when he spoke clearly.

"I love you too, Flynn," Hayden nodded. Flynn smiled. She loved him.

"Really?" Flynn asked, hoping he could push a little more out of her.

"Yeah," Hayden nodded. She looked down at her bed and started playing with the sheets, "I mean, I love you all. Mike, Summer and Kaylee may be my family, but we're all one big family."

"Oh..." Flynn sighed. "I guess it makes sense."

"Yahuh," Hayden smiled, nodding. "Dr. K's just traumatized. I'm sure she'll come to one day. Until then, I think it's best we just give her space."

"If you say so, Ranger Pink," Flynn smirked. Hayden laughed, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at him.

Flynn caught it and tossed it back before leaving her room. As the door shut behind him, he leaned against it, dropping to the ground and burying his head in his hands.

Samantha walked over to him, dropping down with him, "So?" she asked him.

"We're family," he sighed, looking up. "We're all one, big family to her..."

"That means..."

"Nothing's going to happen," Flynn got up and walked to the railing. He looked down at Summer who was playing pool with Ziggy. "It would be weird dating family."

"It could work," Sam argued. "It's a Brooks thing... we can make it work, just give it time."

Flynn smiled, squeezing Sam slightly to let her know he was going to be okay. He kissed the top of her head and walked off.

Inside her room, Hayden was hugging her pillow close to her chest as tears threaten to fall.

Did she really just do that?

She was so close. She had the chance to tell him how she felt, even if it was something easy like _out of all the guys I'm closest with you_, or something along those lines to let him know she felt differently for him.

Then again, the way he reacted to her calling him family most likely meant he felt like she was his sister.

_Stupid Brooks genes,_ Hayden cursed, _why are we so freaking confusing. At least if I told him I could get these feelings off my chest._

Hayden dropped back , hugging the pillow closer. She had screwed up greatly.

No, there was still time to fix this.

Hayden jumped off her bed, throwing the pillow to the side as she ran for the door. She opened it and looked out.

Flynn was standing by the railing, looking down as Sam was tucked under his arm. He was holding her close.

"It would be weird dating family," Flynn spoke. Both were unaware that Hayden was watching.

"It could work," Sam argued. "It's a Brooks thing... we can make it work, just give it time."

Hayden watched as Flynn smiled, squeezing Sam slightly and kissing the top of her head.

Hayden backed away as the door closed in front of her. She dropped back onto her bed, throwing her pillow across the room.

She missed her chance, if she ever had one.


	2. Bonus Points

Hayden woke up in a sour mood that morning. As usual, she was the last one of the girls to get up, so she could stomp around the room and throw on her pink RPM jacket aggressively without any questions.

She didn't bother change out of her pyjamas. All Dr. K really cared about was the jacket. As long as you had that, she considered you were in uniform.

Hayden stomped down the steps and marched into the kitchen. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she walked to the cupboard and pulled out her cereal.

She poured the cereal in a bowl then went for the milk.

"Hay, when you're done with that, can I have some?" Summer asked as Hayden poured her milk. Hayden pushed the jug into her cousin's hands, grabbed her bowl and walked to the couch to eat alone.

Summer looked over at Scott and Ziggy and shrugged.

"Hey, uh, Hay... Hayden," Ziggy corrected himself, realising using her nickname after calling for her sounded odd, "is something bugging you this morning?"

"It's nothing," Hayden barked.

Ziggy nodded as a knowing smile appeared on his face, "Oh, I get it... it's _nothing_ right?"

Summer and Scott looked at Ziggy, wondering how he could figure this out before them.

"It's 'nothing'," he explained to them, emphasizing the "nothing". "She's in a pissy mood, for no reason, and says it's nothing... but it's not nothing."

Scott and Summer looked at him as if he had grown a second head. What was he getting at?

Ziggy walked over to Hayden. He sat next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder. Hayden looked down at it as if it was infected.

"Hayden, we're your friends, you don't have to hide these things from us," he told her. "It's that time of month, isn't it?"

Hayden gasped, but Ziggy continued.

"I know it must be awkward. How do you pull this off while wearing spandex... or... nano-fibres... whatever? What if it leaks through and the guys see," Ziggy rambled, "but you don't have to worry. We're family and we should all trust each other with this kind of personal stuff..."

"Ziggy," Hayden shot him a warning glare, telling him to shut up.

"No, no, Hayden, you don't have to worry about it. I have got your back," Ziggy smiled, patting Hayden on the back.

The Pink Ranger glared at him and smiled before standing up.

Ziggy stood up with her and opened his arms for a hug. Hayden held her bowl of cereal and milk up then dumped it on his head before turning away.

Scott cleared his throat to keep himself from laughing, but there was nothing he could do to hide the huge smile on his face.

Summer chuckled slightly as she approached Ziggy, dropping her hand on his shoulder.

"It was a good guess, but I don't think it was that," she told the L-Green Ranger. "I'll go talk to her, you just... shower."

Summer pulled her hands off Ziggy's shoulders and wiped the milk on her pyjamas. They needed to go in the wash anyways.

When she made it to the bedroom, she knocked then entered, finding Hayden curled up on her bed, watching TV.

"Please tell me Ziggy didn't guess right," she laughed, sitting next to her cousin and grabbing the pink stuffed bear.

"Soon he will be... but at the moment, furthest thing from my mind," Hayden grumbled.

Samantha chose that moment to walk in with her towel, ready to use the shower. Hayden glared at her older sister, causing the other two girls extreme uncomfort.

"Okay... please don't tell me this is involves me," Samantha frowned. "Scott and Ziggy told me you were in a mood."

"I saw you!" Hayden yelled, throwing her pillow at her sister. "I saw you and Flynn in the hallway acting a little more buddy-buddy than buddies!"

"You... oh," Sam breathed as she realised the problem. "I know what you're talking about."

Samantha sat down on the bed. She figured Hayden had seen her comforting Flynn after he went to talk to her and knew she must have walked in at the wrong moment.

"Hayden, kiddo, Flynn and I.... I was just comforting him."

"Yeah, I heard," Hayden growled, "You told him you would make it work!"

"Yeah, make you and him work!" Samantha laughed. "He was upset yesterday when you told him he was family!"

"He... he was?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, Sam nodded, "Kid, he's crazy for you!"

"He is?"

"DUH!" Summer and Sam both nodded, laughing.

"And he still is," Sam smiled, "I was telling him I would try to make things work between the two of you!"

"I got to go!" Hayden yelled, jumping off the bed. She raced out of the room, through the kitchen, past Ziggy and Scott, until she reached the training room. She found Flynn, sitting in front of a wall throwing a ball.

"Hey," she smiled, dropping next to him, stealing the ball and throwing it to the wall.

"Hey," he answered.

"I talked to my sister today," she started.

"Don't you every day, lass?" Flynn asked, turning to Hayden and laughing.

"Yeah, but normally, my talks with her don't lead to this."

Hayden's hand came up, gently cupping Flynn's cheek as she guided him closer. She smiled up at him before pulling him into a kiss.

Flynn was in total shock, but it wore off quickly as he deepened the kiss.

He hadn't expected this, especially after the way things ended yesterday. He thought they were family, apparently, they were a little different.

They were in love.

Hayden pulled away and grabbed the ball from Flynn's hand. She smirked, before getting up, holding the ball teasingly in front of his face.

"Now what are you going to do?" she asked him playfully. Flynn smiled as he jumped up, ready to run after Hayden. Her reflexes kicked in and she took off, running around the room.

Flynn laughed slightly as he ran after her. She may have been fast, but she was no speed demon. Flynn caught up to her quickly, grabbing her around the waist and pulled her feet off the ground as he twirled her around.

Hayden was finally put down with her back against the wall. Flynn leaned in closer while she got on the tip of her toes. They pulled into another kiss, never breaking until Kaylee cleared her throat.

"Bonus points if he's Scottish," she smirked before leaving the room. Flynn, confused, looked down at Hayden. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her. Flynn wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on hers.

"It's a Brooks thing, we're confusing as hell," Hayden laughed.

"I should have known," Flynn smiled.


End file.
